WHAT!
by Philipy Moue
Summary: ONESHOT! Iruka dan beberapa Chunin lainnya mendapat misi ke Iwagakure selama hampir 1 tahun untuk membantu pendidikan Iwagakure yang kurang memadai, bagaimanakah Kakashi menerima semua itu? owowo.


Pairing: Kakashi H. & Iruka U.

Summary: Iruka dan beberapa Chunin lainnya mendapat misi ke Iwagakure selama hampir 1 tahun untuk membantu pendidikan Iwagakure yang kurang memadai, bagaimanakah Kakashi menerima semua itu? owowo.

**WHAT?**

Seharusnya malam itu tenang, malam itu seharusnya orang-orang istirahat dari rutinitas sepanjang hari yang melelahkan, dan malam itu juga hal tak terduga didengar oleh telinga seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"Apa?" suara Kakashi membahana di seluruh penjuru desa Konoha

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu." Balas Iruka berusaha sabar

"Aku tidak setuju!" Tolak Kakashi nyaring

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah. Aku tidak mungkin menolak." Balas Iruka tak kalah nyaring

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam setelah keputusan misi itu diturunkan mereka berdebat hebat, sebenarnya Iruka juga enggan menerima misi kali ini yang dinilainya terlalu memakan banyak waktu, apalagi ini kali pertamanya Iruka mendapat misi yang rentang waktunya terbilang lama, rasanya Ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari misi itu tapi disisi lain Ia punya keinginan kuat untuk membantu pendidikan Desa Iwa .

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju! Masak harus 1 tahun? Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Kalau ada waktu luang aku akan pulang." Jawab Iruka lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau tidak bisa pulang?" Janyanya lagi .

"Aku akan rajin kirim surat untukmu." Jawab Iruka lagi dan lagi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kamu pergi!" Lalu Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Iruka di rumah sendirian.

"Kashi!" Panggil Iruka berusaha mengejar tapi sosok Kakashi tak dapat ditemukan, entah pergi kemana sekarang.

"Kenapa dia manja sekali sih?" Iruka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi putus asa.

Tok tok tok…

Iruka lalu keluar melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam.

"Naruto? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya pada pemuda berambut pirang, murid yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri itu.

"Apa benar Sensei akan pergi ke Iwa selama 1 tahun?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, kau tahu darimana?" Iruka balik bertanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto lagi, tak menjawab pertanyaan Iruka sebelumnya.

"Ya, memang sudah keputusan Hokage, aku tidak bisa menolak." Jawab Iruka tersenyum pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Iruka erat.

"Aku pasti merindukan Sensei." Katanya sambil terisak menahan tangis.

"Aku juga Naruto, aku juga pasti merindukanmu, merindukan semuanya" Iruka berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

"Sensei?" Panggilnya.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-Sensei?" Tanyanya lagi sambil melepas pelukannya dari Iruka.

"Kakashi tidak setuju, aku bingung harus bagaimana."

"Pasti berat bagi Kakashi sensei melepas Sensei, apalagi sampai 1 tahun."

"Naruto.."

"Iya, Sensei?"

"Bantu aku bicara dengan Kakashi, dia tidak mau dengar perkataanku."

"Aku akan coba bicara dengannya, sekarang dimana Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Dia pergi setelah kami berdebat tadi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan cari Kakashi-Sensei." Kata Naruto mantap.

"Terima kasih Naruto."

"Sama-sama Sensei, kau juga sering membantuku."

Kemudian Naruto pergi setelah mengemban tugas mencari Kakashi untuk membujuknya agar merelakan kepergian Irukanya, walaupun sebenarnya berat juga bagi Naruto melepas kepergian Sensei tersayangnya itu.

Di tempat lain, Kakashi termenung di bukit di atas pahatan patung-patung Hokage.

"Aku tidak siap." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Aku tidak mau jauh darinya."

"Iruka…"

Terpejam, Kakashi mengingat satu persatu semua kenangannya bersama Iruka, saat Ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Iruka, saat Ia dan Iruka merayakan hari jadi hubungannya dengan Iruka yang pertama, saat Ia sakit dan Iruka selalu berada di sampingnya, saat Ia dan Iruka bertengkar hebat karena kebiasaan Kakashi membaca novel porno karangan Jiraya-Sama sampai akhirnya Iruka mengalah, saat Ia dan Iruka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, dan kenangan-kenangan lainnya, saat-saat indah bersama Iruka.

Kakashi merasa ini sangatlah berat, 1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, itu artinya Ia akan melewatkan setahun tanpa momen-momen bersama Iruka, misalnya saja pada saat Hari kelahirannya atau Iruka, atau Hari jadi hubungannya dan hari-hari yang lainnya, Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan itu semua.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu,

"Kakashi-Sensei pergi kemana sih, menyusahkan saja." Umpat Naruto kesal karena sudah hampir 1 jam Ia tak menemukan sosok jangkung bermata sayu, berambut perak, dan bermasker itu.

"Oh ya, aku minta bantuan Neji saja untuk melacak keberadannya."

Lalu Naruto segera menuju kediaman Neji mencari pemilik mata Byakugan itu.

Tok tok tok..

Neji yang hendak tidur setelah seharian menjalankan misi langsung menuju pintu utama lalu membukanya.

"Naruto? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya heran, tidak biasanya Naruto malam-malam berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Hehehe aku butuh bantuanmu." Jawabnya _cengengesan._

"Bantuan apa?" Tanyanya lagi semakin heran dan penasaran.

"Jadi begini….."

Lalu Naruto menceritakan duduk persoalannya panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu hm, rumit juga ya"

"Maka dari itu kau harus membantuku, dan Iruka-Sensei juga, kasihan Sensei" Naruto tertunduk sedih.

"Baiklah… Byakugan!" teriak Neji lantang.

Dengan penuh konsentrasi dan ketelitian Neji menyusuri satu-persatu bagian-bagian Konoha.

'Konoha semakin padat saja.' Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja,

"Dapat!" teriak Neji

"Dimana? Dimana?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Di bukit pahatan patung-patung Hokage."

"Ternyata disitu, terima kasih ya Neji, aku berhutang padamu."

Lalu Naruto meninggalkan Neji sendiri

"Kau harus mentraktirku besok, Narutoo!" Teriak Neji

"Minta ke Iruka-Sensei saja!" Balas Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Dasar anak itu." lalu Neji masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Di tempat Kakashi,

"Sensei!" Teriak Naruto

Kakashi menengok ke bawah melihat Naruto menaiki bukit tempat Ia termenung

"Ngosh… ngosh." Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya

"Ngosh… Aku mencari Sensei ngosh… rupanya disini."

"Hei..hei ada apa mencariku?"

"Tentang Iruka-Sensei."

Kakashi terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Sensei harus terima kenyataan ini."

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto."

Lemah, rasanya sekujur tubuh Kakashi kehilangan kekuatannya setiap mengingat Iruka akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sensei harus bisa, ini demi Konoha, aku yakin Iruka-Sensei akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sayang dia, aku tak mau dia pergi."

"Aku pun juga, Iruka-Sensei sudah kuanggap ayahku sendiri, orang yang selalu ada bersamaku disaaat semua menjauhiku, Sensei juga seharusnya bisa!"

Kakashi menatap Naruto, masih merenungi kata-kata Naruto barusan. Ia teringat beberapa tahun lalu, saat Naruto masih duduk di akademi. Anak-anak lain menjauhinya, Naruto hanya sendiri tak ada yang mau menemaninya. Ia pun ingat hanya Iruka yang mendekatinya, mengajak Naruto berbicara. Ia juga ingat saat Iruka mengorbankan dirinya tertusuk Fuma Shuriken milik Mizuki demi Naruto.

Kakashi mulai sadar bahwa Naruto ternyata jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, bahkan lebih daripada dirinya. Kakashi merasa kata-kata Naruto benar

'Naruto yang notabene anak kesayangan Iruka bisa merelakan kepergiannya kenapa aku tidak?'

'Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap professional.'

'Aku bodoh.'

"Iruka maafkan aku yang egois ini.'

"… Sei, Sensei?" Panggil Naruto

"Ya, Naruto?" Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya

"Sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto, kata-katamu barusan menyadarkanku betapa egoisnya aku."

"Eh? Ehehe sama-sama Sensei tapi maaf aku tadi agak kurang sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau perlu melakukan itu lagi lain kali Naruto, itu sangat membantu." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk Kepala Naruto pelan.

"Hehehe." Naruto mendadak salah tingkah

"Aku akan berbicara pada Iruka."

Lalu Kakashi melesat cepat meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Sensei! Tunggu aku!"

'ckck dasar Sensei lebih baik aku pulang saja tugasku selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya.' batin Naruto girang.

Tok.. tok…

Iruka terbangun dari sofa saat mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu, rupanya Ia tertidur saat menunggu Kakashi pulang, segera saja Iruka membukakan pintu.

"Eh, Kakashi?"

"Ruka, aku pulang."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kakashi langung memeluk Iruka, erat.

"Aku sayang kamu."

"Eh? Aku juga Kashi, aku juga sayang kamu." Iruka bingung dengan tingkah Kakashi yang mendadak aneh.

Hening, hening yang begitu lama dan…

"Kau boleh pergi, Ruka."

"Eeh? Maksudmu?" Iruka melepas pelukannya, terheran-heran mendengar pernyaatan Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku sudah berpikir, tidak seharusnya aku bertindak egois dengan melarangmu menjalankan misi, padahal niatmu baik ingin membantu pendidikan Iwa." Kakashi tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Kakashi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tersadar oleh bocah pirang nakal yang dengan seenaknya menceramahiku, tidak kusangka ternyata dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang."

"Naruto?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Iruka tersenyum membayangkan Naruto kecil dan yang sekarang, yang jauh lebih dewasa. Bukan lagi bocah nakal yang suka membuat keonaran.

"Karena 2 hari lagi kau akan berangkat mungkin aku harus dapat pelayanan ekstra sebelum kau pergi." Kakashi berkata dengan tampang mesum.

"umm.. Bagaimana ya?" Iruka pura-pura bingung

"Tidak ada kata tidak atau pun lain kali." Dengan cepat Kakashi memeluk Iruka dan membawanya menuju *you know lah.*

Dengan waktu 2 hari yang tersisa Kakashi tak melewatkan semenit pun Iruka hilang dari pandangannya, agak berlebihan tapi inilah Kakashi, ke mana pun Iruka pergi, Kakashi selalu ada di sampingnya.

Kakashi menopangkan dagunya pada meja, memerhatikan Iruka yang sedang sibuk mencatat beberapa laporan.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Belum."

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Sudah belum?"

"Belum. Sebentar lagi ya."

10 menit kemudian

"Sudah?"

"Hhh baiklah, kau mau apa? Bukannya tadi kita baru saja jalan-jalan?" Iruka bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Kakashi menarik Iruka lalu membawanya ke sofa, memangku Iruka dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ini yang aku mau."

Iruka tersenyum dalam dekapan Kakashi. Ia selalu merasa tenang saat Kakashi mendekapnya, menciumnya lembut.

Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana Iruka dan beberapa Chunin lain untuk pergi menuju Iwagakure. Kakashi memeluk Iruka erat lalu mencium keningnya.

"Jaga dirimu ya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Sekali lagi Kakashi mencium lembut bibir Iruka.

"Aku akan sangat rindu padamu."

"Aku percaya padamu, Kashi."

"Aku juga Ruka." Kakashi tersenyum tulus.

Di Gerbang Konoha,

"Iruka Sensei baik-baik ya di sana." Pesan anak-anak didik Iruka yang mengantarkannya ke gerbang Konoha.

"Hati-hati ya, Sensei." Sakura, Ino, dan yang lain pun tak ketinggalan ikut mengantarkan Sensei yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal saat di akademi.

"Jaga diri kalian ya, semua." Ucap Anko dengan lantangnya.

Begitu banyak pesan-pesan yang di tumpah ruahkan oleh orang-orang yang mengantarkan kepergian Chunin-chunin.

"Ya, doakan kami ya." Jawab Iruka sembari tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba,

"Heeeeei!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil.

"Ngosh…ngosh…"

"Shizune? Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka selaku ketua diantara Chunin-chunin lain.

"Kalian diminta menghadap Hokage sekarang!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chunin lain

"Ini perintah, lakukan saja."

"Baiklah. Semuanya, kita menuju kantor Hokage."

Kantor Hokage,

"Maaf mendadak, aku menginformasikan bahwa kalian tidak jadi diberangkatkan ke Iwagakure."

Semua terkejut oleh perkataan Hokage cantik itu.

"Tapi, ada apa?"

"Iwagakure sudah mendapat bantuan dari Sunagakure, surat pernyataan yang mereka kirimkan baru sampai tadi malam."

Semua terdiam, Tonton pun juga diam.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal kami yang sudah terlanjur diubah." Tanya Iruka mewakili pertanyaan yang ada dibenak para Chunin.

"Maaf sekali lagi aku ucapkan. Shizune dan tim akan mengatur jadwal kalian yang sudah terlanjur ku ubah. Aku minta maaf. Kalian boleh kembali"

"Baik."

Semua masih merasa heran dengan keputusan mendadak ini. Sangat aneh memang tiba-tiba saja Iwagakure membatalkan misi. Para Chunin masih tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tak sedikit juga Chunin yang merasa lega misi dibatalkan.

"Hahaha ternyata tidak jadi ya, senang sekali rasanya." Kakashi bahagia mendengar pernyataan Iruka dan Chunin lain tidak jadi menjalankan misi.

"Huh! Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan semua, Hhh." Iruka menghela napas.

"Lihat sisi postifnya, kau jadi tidak jauh-jauh dariku."

Iruka tersenyum.

'Sejujurnya aku bahagia, bahagia karena selalu bersamamu, Kakashi.'

"Mamama.. Makan.. Lapar!"

"Buat saja sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendorong Iruka lalu medempetnya ke dinding. Iruka terkunci.

"Buatkan atau…"

Iruka tersenyum lagi, penuh arti.

**-END-**

Terima kasih telah membaca :)

Review membuatku bersemangat. Yosh! XD


End file.
